paswgfandomcom-20200213-history
Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is an action-comedy anime series produced by Gainax. It began airing nationwide on October 1, 2010 on BS NTV (a free-to-air satellite service of Nippon Television) and simulcast on Crunchyroll. It is also syndicated terrestrially in 8 markets, including a few JAITS members like Tokyo MX, and TVQ. Story Panty and Stocking are angels who were kicked out of heaven due to their bad behavior. They are sent to Daten City (a pun on the Japanese word), a place located somewhere between heaven and hell, where strange monsters called "Ghosts" start terrorizing the place. Under the watchful eye of Reverend Garterbelt, it's up to Panty and Stocking to destroy these Ghosts, and by doing so they receive Heaven Coins which will allow them back into heaven. Characters Protagonists :PANTY- :Panty is portrayed as a sexy celebrity blonde. She is always looking for men to have sex with, although her standards are quite low, and she often chooses on impulse, which can lead to her dissatisfaction with the man in question. She has the ability to turn any pair of panties into a gun called used to battle the ghosts of Daten City. The gun created appears to vary depending on the person they belonged to; when she used Brief's underwear, for example, the result was a shotgun, as opposed to a pistol. She can also combine two Backlesses to form more advanced weapons such as machine guns or sniper rifles. Of the sisters, she is more rude and violent, in contrast to the more level-headed Stocking. She hates sweet food, preferring spicy food. ; :STOCKING- :Panty's younger sister. A violet-haired goth girl with a gluttonous appetite for sweet desserts, but hates spicy food. Her stockings transform into a pair of swords: "Stripes I & II". Stocking is generally more level-headed and intelligent than her sister, although she can be as mean as Panty when provoked. She is almost always seen carrying around her plush cat, Honekoneko, whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. She isn't interested in sex like Panty, although she has certain fetishes (BDSM, electrocution, tentacles, etc.). However, there seems to be a great longing for Garterbelt hidden away in her heart. ; :GARTERBELT- :The reverend of Daten City and the mentor of the Anarchy sisters, Garterbelt (or "Garter", for short) is a large black man with a large afro. He gives Panty and Stocking their missions, but is constantly annoyed and bewildered by their erratic behaviour, and lack of commitment to the task at hand. He is shown to be homosexual with a particular interest in young males, much to the chagrin of Brief, who is a constant target for his sexual advances. Although he is rather vocal about keeping order in Daten City, he has a masked alias known as Master G which he uses to disguise his identity (albeit not very well) while he is pursuing more risky hobbies. ; :CHUCK- :Panty and Stocking's pet sidekick who is subjected to various pains in the series. He is often used as a sort of mail box by Heaven, getting struck by lightning and spitting out a clue to a ghost's whereabouts. He is only able to say his own name, and has been shown to be capable of driving the Anarchy sisters' car See-Through. His brain is operated by a small, red devil in a black suit who can exit through the zippers on Chuck's head. He bears a striking resemblance to GIR from the series Invader Zim. ; :BREIF :A self-proclaimed Ghost Hunter who has a crush on Panty. Normally called Geek Boy by the Anarchy sisters, Brief tends to be the butt of a lot of jokes - he is constantly knocked around and subjected to various forms of abuse, particularly by the Anarchy sisters themselves. In addition, Brief is continually harassed by Garterbelt's sexual advances. However, he is implied to have a large penis, as evidenced when Panty steals his underwear which turns into a shotgun. In later episodes, it turns out he is part of an ancient family in which they can be used as the key to unlocking the Hellgates. Antagonists ; :SCANTY- :The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and one of the demon sisters, Panty and Stocking's archrivals. While a demon, she has proper etiquette and speaks very formally. As Panty's counterpart, she wears two panties that transforms into revolvers called "Double Gold Lacytanga" but can also turn into a shotgun. Like her sister Kneesocks, their personalities are also a stark contrast, as they are obsessed with rules, regulations and conformity as opposed to Panty and Stockings more erratic and unruly behavior. She does however become rather frustrated when things don't go her way. She, along with her sister, become frequent villains after their debut in Episode 6, using their various schemes to either kill or otherwise humiliate Panty and Stocking. ; :KNEESOCKS- :The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and Scanty's younger sister. She wears glasses and half her speech contain both Japanese and English. As Stocking's counterpart, she wears two kneesocks that transforms into a pair of scythes called "Double Gold Spandex". Just like her sister, she too is also obsessed with the rules. Unlike her sister, she tends to be calmer and blushes rather easily. Like her sister, she has become a frequent villain after Episode 6. ; :FASTENER- : The Demon sisters' pet sidekick who is the evil counterpart of Chuck. Unlike Chuck, Fastener is more competent in his work with the Demon sisters. Like Chuck, he also only says his name and also drives the Demon sisters transport, a Limo G-Wagen SUV called G-String. Fastener apparently has a history of rivalry with Chuck, dating back to their college days. There is a small red female devil in a black suit who lives in Fastener's head, also similar to Chuck, and is romantically interested in Chuck's demon. ; :CORSET- :The mayor of Daten City and the father of the demon sisters. He is shrouded in mystery, but is revealed that he knows the Anarchy sisters' mentor, Garterbelt. ; ; GHOSTS- :The antagonists of the series. The Ghosts are monstrous aberrations born from the regrets or suffering of people, or in some cases objects, who had died and got lost in limbo. They can only be defeated by the angelic weapons Panty and Stocking wield, and when destroyed, they are purified and pass onto heaven, leaving behind Heaven Coins. There are some exceptions to the way they are destroyed such as other Ghosts killing each other or accomplishing what they wanted to achieve peacefully. There also some Ghosts who don't play the antagonist role but rather oppose their true nature and try to live peacefully. As a recurring joke, whenever Panty and Stocking defeat a ghost with their angelic weapons, a paper-mache model of the ghost is filmed being blown-up. Media Anime The anime series is animated by Gainax and directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi, began airing in Japan October 1, 2010, and is expected to have 26 episodes. The series' animation is done in a distinct style resembling and homaging North American cartoons, much different than Gainax's previous works. The series also has a lot of sexual themes in each episode. Following the broadcast of Imaishi's previous project, Gurren Lagann, the show's staff went on a trip for rest and relaxation. At that time, they aired their opinions to each other under drunken and humorous circumstances, saying such things as "Next time, I want to try this" in regards to approaches to animation. Almost all of the concept for the anime was made during the initial trip; the names of main characters, 'Panty' and 'Stocking' were coined at the very first meeting. The theme of the anime is 'vulgar and indecent jokes', with Imaishi saying, "If we are going to do this, we will try it thoroughly." The series' musical score is composed by Taku Takahashi of M-Flo. The opening theme is "Theme for Panty & Stocking", performed by Hoshina Anniversary, and the ending theme is "Fallen Angel", performed by Aimee B. The original soundtrack will be released on December 29, 2010. Manga A manga adaptation of the series by Tagro began serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace magazine from August 4, 2010. External links *Official Site - Gainax (Japanese) *Official Site - Newtype (Japanese) Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Gainax Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Browse